


Portagoneil短打35題

by ElioElioElio_Oliver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioElioElio_Oliver/pseuds/ElioElioElio_Oliver
Summary: 因為是2020所以試著寫了20字微小說，但每一題機乎都超過20字。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Adventure（冒險）

自從創立天能後，他們再也沒有時間好好度假，大把大把的時間花費在逆轉旅程漫長的等待。Neil一如往常地向後窩在男人懷裡，意興闌珊地翻著旅遊雜誌。翻過農場介紹、古堡體驗，視線停在一頁充斥著極限冒險行程地介紹。從降落傘、熱氣球等…到高空彈跳。

身後看著同一本雜誌的男人少見地頓了一下，「你想去高空彈跳嗎？」他問。

並沒有漏看那個遲疑，移開腿上的雜誌，轉頭促狹一下，然後說：「原來我們之後一天會去高空彈跳阿！」

Angst（焦慮）

只有在冰箱沒有牛奶時，男人才會意識到身旁因缺乏一杯茶而焦躁的金髮青年來自英國。

Crime（背德）

規定是不能說，但Neil總是不經意地說溜嘴的時刻。

Death（死亡）

讓我走吧，他說。

Episode Related（劇情透露）

逆行的Neil不小心透漏鬼滅之刃結局。  
為了報復，男人說了一句：「布魯斯威利是鬼。」

殊不知Neil這個2000年後出生的小孩根本不認識布魯斯威利。

Future Fic（未來）

此生摯愛的過去。

Horror（驚慄）

Neil說要為他煮一頓生日大餐。

Humor（幽默）

公司萬聖節派對，Neil穿了一套藍西裝黑襯衫，刻意留的落腮鬍，手上拿了瓶健怡可樂。

#地味萬聖節不是這樣玩

Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）

半夜夢醒時分，忍不住撥開Neil一頭亂髮確認鼻息。

為了吵醒情人輕聲道歉，額角對額角。

Kinky（變態／怪癖）

Ives眼中的Neil。

Spiritual（心靈）

在還沒跟舊時代宣戰前，兩人的興趣是雙人瑜珈。

Time Travel（時空旅行）

2020，在特隆赫姆外海。

「你為什麼選擇念物理？」男人一邊丟著子彈一邊問。

尼爾一笑，他喜歡這種一起逆行的時刻，過長的等待時間讓他們有機會認識彼此。

只不過他清楚現在眼前的男人的一切-他即將拯救世界、創造天能、與他相識相愛、再放他走。

而此時此刻，男人卻對他幾乎一無所知。

「小時候，漫威電影我一集不落地看完，同學總是嘲笑我孱弱如變身前的美國隊長。」像是想起什麼格格地笑，接著說：「雖然變身後身體素質過人很令當時的我嚮往，但其實我最想成為鋼鐵人。還幻想能跟他一樣創造出時光機，自由來去每一個時空。」

新科技下時間可以被壓鎖、展延、甚至回流，然而死亡仍舊在彈指之間一去不復返。

Western（西部風格）

Cowboy shit

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙劇情）

他們在酒吧相遇。

四分衛禁酒中，喝的是健怡可樂，物理系高材生點了杯伏特加通寧。

一見鍾情，然後他們交往、同居、結婚。

再一起慢慢變老。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原創女性角色）

Ives年幼的妹妹。

OMC（Original Male Character, 原創男性角色）

Ives年幼的弟弟（笑）

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

JD : 無論在哪RP總是自帶聖光！

RP : 因為我是Edward Cullen啊（笑場）

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原訂計畫是要在12月寫完35題短打，但年末不僅忙碌又不小心大病一場。找時間寫了一段聖誕節篇，祝大家聖誕快樂、願好人一生平安。

Suspense（懸念）

Ives的葬禮在一個濕冷的12月天。

身為天能前線指揮官、印度軍火商的頭號傭兵，以及連Neil都不知道的頭銜，僅有三人參加的葬禮的確是小的可以。也許大家都知道棺木中空無一物吧，金髮青年站在棺木前這麼想著。  
  
不光是肉體已灰飛煙滅，逆行中的Ives本人對於Neil提議親自到場參與葬禮也嗤之以鼻。

「Cowboy shit！」，他說。  
  
大雪蒼茫，金髮與黑髮在傘下依偎著彼此。

金髮青年開口：「下一個，換我了呢。你準備怎麼寫我的墓誌銘？」呆了半晌，黑髮男人輕聲說：「歷經史上最漫長逆行，拯救應毀滅的2020之後，與摯愛白頭偕老。」  
  
金髮青年淡淡地笑了。

「希望是真的。」

Time Travel（時空旅行）

Neil直到很久很久以後，才恍然大悟為什麼每年假期前後，愛人總是消失一會又帶著三天鬍渣和滿足的笑再次出現。  
  
那是他第一個逆轉的聖誕節。經過大半年的練習，他已經逐漸習慣在日落時分起床，幸運的時候捧著一杯熱茶，站在窗邊看著晚霞在眼前展開，偷偷想著愛人一定會碎念空腹喝茶的各種風險。然後他會做早餐、再慢慢吃掉。不能外出的日子變得如此漫長，也許讀點任務相關的筆記，也許加減訓練一下體力，更多時候他總是歪著頭思考，思考遙遠的過去連結著遙遠的未來。幸好一天總會過去，好不容易熬到日出就緊緊把自己包裹進被單，催促自己入睡。  
  
然後就到了那天，Neil被一陣鍋具鏗鏘碰撞吵醒，緊接著是瓦斯點燃的聲響，混雜著奶油與麵糊的香氣就這樣瀰漫了開來。反射性地抓起藏在枕下槍枝，輕輕拉開保險栓，往廚房的方向走。  
  
像記憶中那般清晰，男人就這樣站在廚房，一手拿著平底鍋，一手拿著木質鍋鏟，臉上堆著寵溺的笑。  
  
“Hey! Merry Christmas!”  
  
槍枝尚未落地，Neil已衝上前和思念已久的愛人抱成一團。而在無數親吻縫隙，男人塞進一個接近呢喃的問題。

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Like Christmas morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝Protagoneil在我筆下相愛相惜，有人說戀愛是讓日常生活比較不煩的一件事，而看他們兩位戀愛是我2020的救贖。
> 
> 特別感謝李小姐永遠舉雙手支持我。


End file.
